What The Doctor Ordered
by Maxcs
Summary: Blaine's whole world revolves around a bright ten year old who had his honey gold eyes and dark chocolate curls. Despite touring the world with his music, the rock star just wanted to give the world to his son. When a simple broken wrist takes the pair to the hospital they meet a young doctor that changes both their lives... RockStar!Blaine Daddy!Blaine Doctor!Kurt AU
1. Chapter 1

Blaine tapped his feet softly and he looked around the Emergency Room waiting room of New York Presbyterian Hospital. He hated this place and it seemed so much worse when it wasn't him in pain waiting for help. Running his fingers gently through his son's chocolate coloured curls gently, Blaine watched the ten year old sniff softly cradling his left wrist.

"Nathaniel Anderson?" a young nurse called out through the waiting room. Standing, Blaine pulled his son into his arms and carried him through to the empty exam room. He set him down on the bed as they waited for the doctor.

"It hurts..."

"I know, buddy" Blaine sighed softly and peered down at his watch. He hated seeing his little boy in so much pain and for so long. Waiting only a few more minutes, they both sighed with relief as the door opened and a young doctor walked in.

'_You make me feel like I'm livin' a Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on'_

"Why are you singing?" Nate immediately turned to his father and asked as Blaine's first single started echoing through the room. Looking around, he couldn't figure out where the music was coming from.

"I'm not singing..."

"I'm sorry" the doctor apologised and pulled his cell from his lab coat pocket and turned it off. The doctor who looked no older than Blaine himself had flawless porcelain skin and perfectly coiffed chestnut hair that would have melted Blaine's heart if he didn't have his son crying softly beside him. "I apologise once again... Oh my god"

"Problem?" Blaine chuckled figuring that the doctor had recognised him.

Blaine Anderson was used to the blank stare reaction but it usually came from female fans when they realised who he was. Unshaven with his curls a mess he'd managed to slip past the few nurses in the ER but got a lot of the double take 'Is that who I think it is' looks from a lot of people.

A recording artist with Rock Records, Blaine had just finished a National and International tour with his second album. He was picked up by a talent scout whilst performing at a bar in Columbus during college and as they say 'the rest is history'. He had been incredibly lucky in his rise to fame. He had an amazing manager who adored Nate like he was her own and had no major incidents with the media.

Blaine had always been open about having a son, being a young father and hoped he could be an ambassador for kids in tough situations. He'd always been well behaved (because what kind of role model would that make him for his son) so the media tended to leave him be. Of course there would always be rumours with the longest running being Blaine's sexuality. He was gay but was that really the whole world's business?

"No problem, Mr Anderson" the doctor smiled as the blush grew up his neck "I... uh... I'm Doctor Kurt Hummel. What seems to be the problem here... uh... Nathaniel?"

"Nate" the ten year old corrected.

"Pardon?"

"My name is Nate. I only get Nathaniel when I'm in trouble"

Kurt laughed softly "I know what you mean I only every got my full name from my Dad when I'd done something bad. He dared not speak it otherwise"

"Is it as bad as Nathaniel Archer Anderson?"

"Kurt Eugene Hummel"

"Oh that's bad" Nate giggled as he forgot for a moment how much his wrist was hurting.

"I know, right?" the young doctor chuckled "I still wonder how I managed such a middle name"

Nate turned to his father with his classic 'please explain' expression "Don't look at me" the elder Anderson laughed "Your Mom picked the name months before you were even born. You can't change it now"

Kurt didn't hear the last of what Blaine said to his son because he was dwelling on the mention of the boy's mother. Of course he had a mother but it made the doctor believe that the rumours of the singer's homosexuality were false. Kurt knew he had no chance with Blaine Anderson of all people but it was nice to think he might have been gay "Now how about we have a look at this wrist you've been cradling, what happened?"

"Skateboarding accident" Blaine piped up as Nate went quiet. It was the ten year old's first attempt at the new hobby and he wasn't quite as graceful as he'd hoped he'd be. Nate had been so excited when the skateboard and all the gear was waiting at the end of his bed after school one day. Still in London, Blaine had heard of his son's good marks at school and wanted to surprise him. Now that his Dad was home, Nate couldn't wait to try it out with him.

"Tricky things those skateboards" Kurt smiled and assessed the damage "It looks like a clean break but I'll have to get an X-Ray to confirm. Give it 8 weeks Nate and you'll be back on that board"

Nate nodded silently and held his wrist in his lap gently. Rubbing his back, Blaine pressed a soft kiss to his son's forehead.

Dr Hummel left the room for a moment to order the scans before coming back in with a wheelchair. Nate was hesitant to go with him but after a few encouraging words and the challenge to pick a colour for his cast from Kurt, the ten year old agreed. Blaine made a few calls while he was gone organising his schedule. He cancelled a couple small shows he had planned for the next week and alerted Nate's school that he'd be off for a few days. He wanted to make sure he had time with Nate while he recovered. Knowing what a broken wrist felt like, Blaine knew a few days chilling out watching movies and eating junk was just what the doctor (Well maybe not Dr Hummel) ordered.

XXXXX

"Can my friends still sign it if it's orange?" Nate asked as Dr Hummel led the young boy back out to the waiting room where his father was sitting. With his left wrist in plaster and a bright orange cover, the ten year old was feeling better now that he'd had medication for the pain.

"Of course they can still sign it" Kurt smiled

"Will you sign it?"

The young doctor chuckled softly "It'd be worth more if your Dad signed it"

"Nah, Grandma has his first autograph framed at her house. I'll sell that one day"

"Will you now?" Blaine laughed as he stood up and pulled a Sharpie from his shirt pocket. Handing it to Dr Hummel with a smile and a slight shrug he insisted he signed the young boy's cast "I'm not cool enough to sign it"

"You carry around a Sharpie?"

"Force of habit..."

Kurt chuckled softly as he took the sharpie and signed his name on across the ten year old's cast. Blaine couldn't help but notice how beautiful the doctor's handwriting was. A script that looked like it belonged in Jane Austen's diary; it matched the young doctor's ocean blue eyes and stunning smile. Shaking his head slightly, he didn't need to be thinking like that about his son's doctor no matter how beautiful he was.

"You're all set then buddy" Kurt smiled and pulled a business card from his lab coat pocket. Scribbling something on the back with the Sharpie, the doctor then handed them both to Blaine "Call me if he has any pain, otherwise I'll see you Nate in 4 weeks for a check up"

"Thank you" the young father insisted and took a look at the number before slipping both into his pocket. "For everything"

"No problem"

"Yeah thanks Dr K" Nate smiled. Bidding the pair farewell, Kurt watched them round the corner before making his way to the nurse's station. The young doctor collapsed against the counter with a heavy sigh.

"Tough patient?" Kurt's best friend and favourite nurse Mercedes laughed at the doctor's performance. "I thought you had the kid with the broken wrist?"

"I did and he is a great kid"

"But..."

"His father is Blaine Anderson"

"Who?" Mercedes tried to ask seriously. Of course she knew who he was and how in love Kurt was with this man and his music. Kurt shot her his best ice glare before the nurse burst into a fit of giggles "How are you still standing? I would have expected you to have dropped on the floor in a blubbering mess"

"I'm quite proud that I am still in one piece but my heart is still pounding" he sighed softly "He's even better looking in person and so... ugh you should have seen him with his son"

"Smitten much?"

Kurt shook his head and opened Nate's chart to check if he'd missed anything "He's straight"

"So?"

"And he's a rock star, I gave him my number but I'm never going to see him again"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Mercedes gasped and stood in surprise. Shocking a couple passing nurses, the African American girl made sure they were back to work before repeating herself in a hushed tone.

"I put my cell number on the back of my card and told him to call if Nate felt any pain. It wasn't to ask him out or anything" Kurt shrugged knowing Blaine Anderson would never call him. "I was doing my job"

"Yeah and when was the last time you gave a patient your personal cell number?"

**Three Weeks Later**

Blaine strummed away at his guitar with his studio headphones sitting over one ear. Recording for his next album, the young singer wasn't sure he liked this arrangement. He worked it through knowing it would be easier to argue with his producer later after he too had heard the song. Just as he was about to play the bridge, his manager cut the backing track and knocked on the glass of the studio.

"Sorry to cut that off but Impatient McFidgetty Pants over here needs to talk to you" Wes chuckled and gestured to Blaine's PA, Katie. A long time friend of Blaine's, Wes had been working with the singer since high school. Blaine had always attributed his success to the great team that he and Wes made. "Something about a phone call"

"It's a Mr March" the young girl spoke into the microphone.

"Dating calendar men now are we, B?" Wes laughed

"This one's not my type" Blaine sighed lightly and placed his guitar down before making his way out of the studio "He's a 60-something balding man and the Principal of my son's school"

Blaine took the call and almost knew what it was about before he'd answered. He'd feared this call was coming but a little part of him had held hope that it wouldn't. Pocketing his cell phone after he'd hung up, the singer picked up his jacket and keys from beside the sound board.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Something's happened at school, I have to go"

"But Blaine..."

"It's Nate, I have to go"

"Jenkins isn't going to like the set back" Wes warned. Theo Jenkins was the Rock Records producer they had worked with for the last album and he wasn't the nicest of men. He was strict and had a strong dislike for children so when Blaine prioritised Nate over his work, Jenkins didn't approve.

"Tell Jenkins to suck it up or I'll find another record company. Nate comes first, he always will" Blaine insisted as he left the studio. Wes knew better than anyone how important Nate was to Blaine but he had to warn him of Jenkins all the same.

Blaine drove straight to his son's school and his heart broke at the sight of Nate's tear stained cheeks as he clutched his casted wrist gently. Speaking to Mr march who couldn't give him much detail on what happened, Blaine pulled Nate into his arms and carried him out of the school.

"Nate..."

The ten year old shook his head at the mention of his name. He knew his father was asking what happened but he wasn't ready to tell him. Blaine remembered their visit to the hospital the first time and the doctor who had been so great with Nate. Pulling the business card from his wallet, Blaine dialled Kurt's number on the hands free and as drove toward the hospital.

"Kurt Hummel speaking"

"Uh hi Dr Hummel, this is Blaine Anderson. I don't know if you remember but you treated my son Nate a couple weeks ago"

"Broken arm, I remember" Kurt spoke calmly even though his heart was beating at a million miles per hour. He never expected Blaine Anderson to actually call him "Is everything ok?"

"If you're at the hospital, could I bring Nate to see you? He's fallen on his wrist at school"

"Of course, just head up to the Paeds Ward when you get here and I'll meet you there"

"Thank you Dr Hummel, really"

"Please call me Kurt and it's no problem at all"

Blaine hung up from the doctor and made his way through the busy Manhattan traffic toward the hospital. Nate continued to cry softly in the passenger seat with none of Blaine's attempts at cheering him up working. What hurt him more was not knowing what happened to his son. All Mr March could tell him was they he'd fallen, how he was unsure. As a victim of bullying all through his childhood, the young father prayed that his little boy was not facing similar pain.

Pulling into the hospital parking lot, Blaine scooped his son into his arms and took him straight up to the Paeds Ward. Rounding the corner, they found Kurt waiting for them. He ushered them into an empty exam room and asked Nate what happened. When the ten year old remained silent, Kurt turned to Blaine.

Blaine shrugged weakly before speaking up "He fell at school"

Nodding, he understood that the little boy didn't want to talk "How about we get this cast off and take some x-rays. Is that ok, Nate?"

Nate nodded with a weak smile but remained silent. Kurt ordered all the necessary tests and took Nate up to X-ray himself. He could see the little boy was shy but there had to be a better explanation than just a fall.

"We just have to wait a minute for this lady to finish before we can get your pictures" Kurt told Nate as they sat down outside the X-ray room. The young boy hadn't said a word while Kurt took the cast off his wrist and even as he bandaged it once again for the test. "Do you play any sports Nate?"

The ten year old shrugged.

"I played football in high school..."

"You did?" Nate chuckled softly unable to believe that the tall, skinny man beside him could ever have played football.

"I did" Kurt smiled happy that he'd finally got Nate talking "I was the kicker but I didn't last too long, I was more into Glee club"

"We have a Glee club at school"

"Yeah? I bet you got a lot of your Dad's singing talent" the doctor smiled warmly but the effect his comment had, had been the opposite to what he got "Do you get teased at school for being in the Glee club?"

Nate nodded

"Is that how you fell?"

Nate nodded once again "A kid at school doesn't like me very much. He calls me a girl because I like to play the piano and sing and he doesn't really like that my Dad's famous"

"You know he's jealous right?" Kurt insisted "You've got a great Dad who adores you and if you can sing anything like he can, you've got talent"

"Doesn't stop him from pushing me over"

"Have you told your Dad this?"

Nate shook his head

"I got teased a lot at school growing up and it got pretty bad" Kurt began and looked down at the little boy "I got pushed around a lot because I was different and I thought I could handle it on my own. I didn't want to tell my Dad but he always had an idea that maybe something was happening. When I finally did tell him, he helped me. To this day I still wish I'd done it sooner"

"Dr Hummel?" an older nurse called out from the X-ray room door "We're ready for you and your patient"

"Thank you Annie" he smiled and stood up waiting for Nate to do the same before ushering him into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! The response to the first chapter honestly blew me away! Thank you so much for all the favourites, follows and reviews! I love hearing your thoughts/ideas on the chapter so don't hesitate to shoot through a review or message. **

**Updates may only be once a week but I'd be happy to take on a beta to maybe speed it up a little. Send me a message if you're interested**

Kurt walked into the foyer of the hospital and immediately untwisted his scarf from around his neck. He really hated that transition from autumn to winter and the hospital's inability to maintain temperature control during that time. Shrugging off his coat, the young doctor laid it over his arm as he made his way through the foyer.

"Oh Dr Hummel, can I see you for a moment?" Doris, one of the hospital receptionists called from her desk. A woman none of the doctors seemed to really like, they tolerated her and her screeching voice all the same. Kurt made his way over to the desk and flashed her his best charming smile hoping it eased whatever trouble he was no doubt in "In future Dr Hummel, could you please not have your personal mail sent to the hospital"

"Uhm, sorry?" he chuckled not really knowing what she was going on about until she handed him an envelope. Looking down at the address, it wasn't a handwriting he recognised. Shrugging it off, Kurt slipped the envelope into his pocket and headed up to the Resident's locker room.

"Whatcha got, Boo?" Mercedes asked as she popped her head into the locker room and saw her best friend toying with an envelope. Friends since high school, Kurt and Mercedes have spent little time since the 7th grade apart from one another. They both had interest in the medical field and while Mercedes finished her studies earlier than Kurt, she could never work in a hospital away from her best friend. Neither really wanted to move out of New York after they had worked so hard to get there from Lima, when two positions came up at New York Presbyterian, they jumped at the chance.

Kurt shuffled over on the bench so Mercedes could sit down. Once she was settled, he opened the envelope silently. The young doctor gasped as two tickets fell out "Oh my god"

"What are they?"

"They're backstage passes to Blaine Anderson's Madison Square Garden concert this weekend" he breathed and handed the tickets to Mercedes. Looking in the envelope again he found a note.

"What did you do to the kid to score these?"

Kurt didn't answer as he began reading the note.

_Kurt,_

_I can't thank you enough for how you've helped Nate. He told me what you said to him and I am beyond grateful. I've spoken to his teacher and they've moved the boy into another class and hasn't bothered Nate since. My son is a different and much happier little boy now._

_I didn't know how I could possibly thank you for what you've done and this is nowhere near enough but I figured you were a fan. _

_Blaine_

"What does the letter say?" Mercedes asked after a moment of silence from her best friend. Folding up the letter, Kurt slipped into his pocket and simply gave Mercedes a smile. She understood immediately that he didn't want or need to share.

"Are you free to come to a concert this weekend?"

"Oh hell yeah and Boo? Don't be so sure this boy is straight..."

Kurt couldn't believe he had these tickets in his hand. A month ago Blaine Anderson was just a rock star he never had the chance to meet let alone talk to and interact with. Kurt was indeed a fan but when Blaine was in that hospital with Nate, he wasn't the knee weakening heartthrob he was on TV or stage. He was a father and a worried one at that. He had seen the rock star for who he really was and who he really was, was a loving young man who would give up all his fame for that little boy.

Kurt went about his day with a little extra skip in his step. He was so excited for this concert not only to hear Blaine's music but to see him again. There was no doubt he still had a crush on the singer but he didn't get his hopes up for a romance. Blaine Anderson was still famous and still way out of his league. Kurt was just ecstatic to see one of his favourite artists backstage at one of the best venues in the country.

XXXXX

Blaine jumped up and down on the spot swinging his arms as he prepared for his set. The young artist loved playing massive one off sold out shows like these. It always gave him a burst of energy to write new music whether he used it for the new album or kept it for his own repertoire. It was just what he needed as he started the new album.

Listening to the supporting act for his shows pumped Blaine up as well. Not so long ago he had been that supporting act and so now he tried to help those artists who play before him in the hope they gain as much success one day. For this show a young man by the name of Sebastian Smythe was Blaine's opening act. An international performer now living in Paris, the young man had grown up not far from Blaine in Ohio. He was gay, obnoxious and had hit on Blaine more times than he could count. He was outspoken and now that he had broken into the US Charts, he was abusing every advantage that came his way.

"Well aren't you just a fine piece of..." Sebastian Smythe began with his trademark smirk until Blaine quickly cut him off.

"Please don't finish that sentence" Blaine chuckled as he turned toward the young singer "You were very good out there tonight, I think you've got a following happening"

"Oh I know, I had them eating out of the palm of my hand"

Blaine did his best to hold back his laugh at the brashness of the man. These were the kinds of artists Blaine worried about. He worried that fame would hurt more than it would help. He couldn't imagine what Sebastian would be like if he achieved greater success.

"It won't be long and I'll have your position on the set list" he chuckled and sauntered over to Blaine who only stepped further away. As if sent from the heavens, Kurt and Mercedes appeared around the corner and Blaine found his escape.

"Like I said Sebastian, you were great but you'll have to excuse me" Blaine smiled and slipped away from the cocky young man as fast as he could. "Kurt, hi" he chuckled as he made his way over to the pair "I'm glad you came"

"That's my line!" Sebastian shouted with a laugh. The young artist was known for his acapella cover of 'Glad You Came' by The Wanted.

"Ignore him" Blaine chuckled "It's good to see you again, Kurt"

"It's good to see you too, thank you for these tickets. You shouldn't have..." Kurt insisted still in disbelief at Blaine's kind gift.

"It should have been more" Blaine smiled and wanted to continue but he was being called to stage "I'll be back" he laughed

"Break a leg" Kurt smiled before Blaine jogged toward the stage picking up his guitar. The sound of screaming fans was deafening but Blaine walked out on that stage like it was nothing. Greeting the audience, he jumped straight into his first song and had the whole crowd mesmerised in seconds.

XXXXX

"Oh Boo, you're in love" Mercedes laughed as she watched her best friend stare at the man on the stage. The young doctor had been glued to the side of stage since the moment Blaine stepped out there. Kurt had been singing along and was just completely hypnotised by the rock star.

"I'm just enjoying the show" Kurt insisted and nudged Mercedes' shoulder gently. Just as they turned back to watch the show, Blaine was shaking his backside to his cover of Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night'

"I'm sure you are..."

"Shut up" he laughed even though he was definitely enjoying that show. How could he not?

The atmosphere the fan created throughout the show was intoxicating. Kurt could see why Blaine loved performing so much. To have so many people sing along to all your songs, chant your name and all but worship the ground you walked on seemed pretty amazing.

XXXXXX

Blaine ran off stage still high from his second encore. He couldn't have asked for a greater audience that night. It was nights and audiences like this that made him realise just how amazing his job was. Still running on pure adrenalin, Blaine went around thanking and congratulating everyone who made this show possible.

"You were amazing out there" Kurt smiled when the crowd around Blaine died down and he could see the sweat soaked rock star. His curls had broken free from their trademark gelled back confinement and hung loosely around his face.

"Thanks" Blaine chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He was so glad Kurt had stayed til the end of the show. Catching sight of him during the show dancing side stage just wasn't enough for him.

"Don't let me keep you; I'm sure you've got an after party being held in your honour"

"There might be but I'm not going"

"You've got to get back to Nate? How is he doing?"

Blaine laughed softly "He's doing really well but he's hanging out with my brother and his family tonight. My nephew is around Nate's age and they get along so well. It'd be mean to break apart their couch forts and junk food overloads" he smiled "This might be too forward but do you have plans like right now? It's a rare kid-free night for me and I have no desire to drink the night away with the likes of Sebastian Smythe"

"Uh, yeah" Kurt smiled then quickly realised that Mercedes was with him "Uhm, Mercedes" he began and turned to look for the woman only to find her in deep conversation with one of the tech guys. By deep conversation it meant a heavy make out session against an amp. "Seems a little busy. Uh give me a minute?"

"I've gotta change so how about I meet you by the stage door in ten?"

"Sounds good"

As Blaine headed back to the Green Room, Kurt pulled Mercedes from her new beau for a moment. Letting her know what was happening and quickly shushing her squeals, he made sure she had enough cash to get a cab home. He let her resume her tongue tying exercises before making his way down to the stage door. Blaine was a little longer than expected but when he emerged with damp curls like he'd just showered, Kurt overlooked the time.

"Uh getting to the car might be difficult" Blaine chuckled running his hands through his curls gently "There's going to be a lot of people out there and it usually takes me about 10 minutes to walk 15 feet"

"Yeah they've been chanting your name..."

Blaine smiled awkwardly "This is a bit awkward but there is a car out there waiting. Head for it and I'll meet you there?"

Kurt nodded and smiled at Blaine's childlike shuffling of his feet. This was one of the reasons why Blaine had rarely dated since he got his recording contract. Once the paparazzi became interested in his life, it became harder to have a normal relationship. He got sick of having to organise secret get togethers and hiding from the media. The hassling photographers drove away the last boyfriend and Blaine had all but given up on a boyfriend fearing the same would happen again. Even if he was just becoming friends with Kurt, he hoped the crazy fans and annoying paps wouldn't push him away.

**Your thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Minor character death in this chapter (one we all thought was going to happen in Season 3 anyway)**

"Where are we?" Kurt asked as he stepped out of the SUV onto a quiet street. The windows of the car had been tinted dark to avoid paparazzi taking photos inside; it also prevented seeing exactly where their 20 minute journey had taken them.

"Upper West Side" Blaine chuckled and joined him on the side walk "I promise we're still in Manhattan and I am not abducting you or anything..."

"I hadn't thought of that, until now"

"Oh sorry" the rockstar smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck "This is just one of the few places in the city that the paps don't know about. I usually bring Nate here before I go away for work"

Kurt smiled and looked at the cafe that was hidden between a bookstore and an antique store. It was the perfect hiding spot especially for Blaine and Nate, a relationship that doesn't need to be in the media spotlight. The pair made their way into the cafe and sat down at a table against the wall. It was a quaint little place with comfortable couches, over flowing bookshelves and the intoxicating aroma of coffee.

"What can I get you?" Blaine asked as he stood from the table

"Uhm, non fat Mocha" Kurt smiled and reached for his wallet but by the time he'd pulled it from his pocket Blaine was at the counter. Sneaky.

The singer returned a short time later balancing Kurt's Mocha, his own Medium Drip and a plate of biscotti in his hands. Sitting back down, he slid the mug to Kurt as well as encouraged the food.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so I picked a couple flavours" Blaine chuckled referring to the biscotti "This place makes the best biscotti outside of Italy"

"And you've been all over Italy no doubt?"

"Twice" he smiled weakly "You've never been?"

"It's on my ever growing bucket list. It's just above Paris and Melbourne"

"Melbourne? As in Australia?" the singer chuckled wondering why it was such a high rank on his bucket list.

"I have a fascination with Australian accents and skin like mine doesn't go anywhere near a beach no matter how pretty Queensland beaches look in photos. I hear the market shopping is great. My wardrobe since high school has always consisted of a lucky bargain from a market or thrift store"

Blaine nodded with a soft laugh. He could understand why Kurt would want to steer clear of beautiful sunny beaches. One minute out there would ruin his perfect porcelain complexion. "Understandable, I haven't made it down to Australia just yet. It was planned for the last tour but I try not to be away from Nate too long" he smiled "I can only ask my Mom to help him with so much homework at once"

"It's amazing" Kurt mused "You have this incredible career and could be partying til your heart's content but instead you devote every waking moment to that beautiful little boy. It's incredibly admirable"

Blaine could feel the heat rise in his cheeks as he looked down at his lap. No-one had said anything like that to him before. He'd had people say he was stupid for having a kid with his particular career but Nate was in Blaine's life long before his music career "You're too kind Kurt, an even better father would have a normal job and be home all the time..."

"What is normal? Hell, my father went from owning his own Tire and Lube shop to running for Congress" the young doctor chuckled "Is it just you and Nate? His Mom..."

"Passed away a few days after Nate was born"

Kurt gasped "Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up"

"It's ok, you didn't know" he insisted and rested his hand over Kurt's that lay on the table "Really. I haven't thought about her in a little while to be honest"

"I still shouldn't have brought it up"

"Kurt, it's fine" Blaine assured him noticing that his hand still rested over Kurt's "At least it shows the media haven't dug deep enough into my past to leak anything about Quinn"

"Quinn? You grew up in Ohio right?"

"Yeah..."

"This might be a long shot but are you talking about Quinn Fabray?" Kurt asked as he pieced all the information together. Blaine nodded silently "Nate is her little boy" the doctor gasped "I went to school with Quinn"

"Really?"

"Yeah we sang together in glee club" Kurt smiled remembering fond memories he shared with the beautiful blonde "When she was in the accident, we all went to the hospital but she was in intensive care and the nurses wouldn't let us in. None of us ever found out what happened to her baby after she passed away. Quinn was so reserved through the pregnancy, we had no idea who the father even was. We thought her Mom took custody of him when he was born".

"Judy was a godsend when Nate was born but she never once fought me for custody" Blaine began "I remember you guys coming to the hospital that day, you sang 'Keep Holding On' out in the waiting room"

"Yeah" the doctor nodded with a sniff. It was a hard day when they lost Quinn; she was a beautiful friend and presence in their club.

"Quinn and I grew up together and she was my best friend til the end" Blaine smiled sadly. It hadn't been long ago that they remembered the 10th anniversary of her death; he had taken Nate home to Ohio especially. "She was by my side all through middle school and the years it took me to understand my sexuality. This one night in sophomore year of high school I'd had a particularly bad fight with my father about being gay and disgracing the family so I went to Quinn. She'd had a fight with, I can never remember his name, Pick? Pock?"

"Puck" Kurt chuckled

"Yes that's it" the singer laughed "Nate wasn't a mistake; he was just the product of a night of exploration, discovery and not even thinking about protection. I lost my best friend and the only girl I ever loved that day but I got to keep a little part of her in Nate"

"Does he ask about her?"

Blaine nodded "He asks for stories about her from time to time. He understands that she's in heaven with Grandpa and Sushi the goldfish looking down on him so he asks about what she was like. I'm glad he likes hearing the classics because I'm starting to run out of stories"

"I've got some if you ever need it. Quinn was... she was a beautiful person"

"I know Nate would love that, so would I"

Conversation between the pair flowed freely as their coffee went cold. They talked more about Quinn, show choir and the many times they would have competed against each other. They talked about high school, their families and their lives back in Ohio.

"I have to ask, why medicine?" Blaine asked with a soft chuckle "You love fashion and musical theatre, why not a career in those?"

"Not long after Quinn passed away my Dad had a pretty serious heart attack. I lost my Mom when I was eight to cancer and I thought I would lose him too" Kurt began and this time it was Blaine to insist that he shouldn't have brought it up. Kurt shook his head wanting to continue "My Dad survived but people like my Mom and Quinn didn't and I never wanted another family to go through losing someone like that. I wanted to help and I've always been good at science so I never regretted leaving music and fashion to be a hobby"

"And you call me admirable" Blaine smiled. He held doctors and nurses in such high respect after everything they did to save Nate when he was born. With Quinn in a critical condition there was a strong possibility that Nate may not have survived. If it wasn't for an amazing medical team he wouldn't have his little boy.

Blaine looked down at his watch as Kurt finished the last piece of biscotti "Oh wow, it's getting late. I should get you home" he chuckled "I'm sure someone will be wondering where you got to"

"No-one but 'McQueen' my goldfish" he laughed "But I should get home, I have a shift tomorrow"

"Saving more lives no doubt"

"Nope, meetings with annoying hospital board members"

"Sounds like fun"

The pair made their way out of the cafe and into the chilly night. Blaine's driver and SUV hadn't moved from it's spot outside the cafe.

"We're on 86th right?" Kurt asked as he looked around at the neighbourhood "I'm only a couple blocks away, I can walk"

"Alone? No you won't" Blaine insisted.

"I'll be fine, Blaine"

"You're not walking around at this time of night alone, at least let me walk you home"

Kurt smiled at Blaine's insistence. He was kinda cute when he scrunched his nose up in disagreement. "Won't your driver who is probably some kamikaze super soldier body guard not like that?"

"That's a new way of describing him" Blaine laughed and made his way over to the car tapping on the window. After a quick argument if you must call it that with Jeff, he walked back to Kurt "Kamikaze boy isn't happy but who is he to decide?"

"Blaine..."

"Which way?"

"You're insufferable" Kurt laughed as he pointed to his left and Blaine held his elbow out with a grin. Taking his elbow gently, Kurt walked with Blaine toward his apartment. They walked in comfortable silence as the street lights flickered above their heads. It was starting to get closer to winter and colder every night so the close proximity to each other was warm and welcoming. "This is me" the younger doctor smiled reluctantly as they reached the stoop of his brownstone building. "Thank you again for an amazing night. The show, the coffee, everything"

"I'm really glad you came tonight" Blaine smiled and shuffled his feet gently not really wanted to end his night with Kurt "Can we do this again sometime?"

"The insane sold out show or the coffee?" Kurt laughed earning a smile from Blaine "I'd like that" he smiled as he closed the gap between them and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's cheek. "Goodnight Blaine"

"Goodnight Kurt" the singer smiled and watched as Kurt ascended the stairs toward his door. With a small wave and a smile, Kurt opened his door and disappeared behind it.

The young doctor leant against the door and sighed happily as he thought about the night he'd just had.

"That did not just happen"

Ignoring the fact that he had to be at the hospital later that morning, he was still buzzing from everything that had happened. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, Kurt hid the second number on his speed dial.

"What happened to you tonight?" Mercedes asked in a judgemental tone that was just begging to hear all the gossip.

"I think I just went on a date with Blaine Anderson and agreed to a second date"

Kurt held his cell at arm's length as high pitched squealing echoed through his empty little home.

**Your thoughts?**

**This chapter was just to clear a few things up, more Klaine loving to come**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so my week is already insane and it's only Monday (oh dear!) hence the new chapter today. The next update won't be til next Monday at the earliest**

"Nate!" Blaine yelled down the corridor of their Tribeca apartment. The ten year old had been called four times already, once more and he'd be late for school. Nate trudged out of his bedroom with his shoes in his hand, tie untied and hair a mess "You're going to be late for school"

"Getting ready with this cast on is still hard. How long til it's off?"

"4 more weeks" the young father answered as he ran his fingers through his son's curls hoping to tame them somewhat. Having the same problem around his son's age, Blaine turned to gelling them down. Having already made the suggestion, Nate flat out refused. He was too cool for gel apparently. "After what happened at school, you have to keep it on a little longer than first thought"

"That sucks balls" Nate groaned softly as he dropped his shoes and stepped into them.

"Language Nathaniel"

"I didn't curse!"

"Grandmother's code of cursing still applies in this house, you know that. If you wouldn't say it in front of your grandmother then you don't say it at all"

"That is the weirdest rule ever" the ten year old sighed "Grandma talks like she should be living like a million years ago"

Blaine laughed as he knelt down and fixed his son's school tie "That's what old money does to you bud. Just tone down the 'sucks' and don't let me hear you say 'sucks balls' ever again please. Okay?"

"Okay" Nate nodded with an apologetic smile. His Dad's rules were insane at times but he understood them. It was hard being the son of a rockstar and Blaine was just trying to bring him up to be the best kid he could be.

"Now Uncle Cooper is going to pick you up from school today and you get to hang out with him and Charlie this afternoon. I will be back around dinner and if you're good for Coop then we can get dinner at Mario's tonight. Do we have a deal?" Blaine chuckled as he held his fist out in front of his son. Nate nodded with a bright smile and pounded his fist against his fathers. Both pulling back with splayed fingers, they made explosion noises before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Blaine fixed up the rest of his son's uniform, packed his lunch into his back pack and made sure he had his permission slip for an upcoming field trip. Ushering the ten year old out the door and down to the side walk, the pair were met with Cooper and his twelve year old son Charlie.

"You're late Blainers" Cooper laughed and ruffled his brother's curls like they were kids themselves again.

"Cast troubles" he shrugged with a smile as Nate and Charlie seemed to resume a discussion about the latest video game they liked. Nate was a different kid when he was around Charlie and Blaine was so grateful that they lived so close to Cooper for that bond to form. Cooper and his wife Scarlett only ever wanted one child so for Charlie to have Nate was like they both had a brother.

"Understood" the older Anderson chuckled knowing exactly what his nephew was going through. He'd broken his wrist twice as a kid and was lucky to have Blaine around to tie his shoelaces every morning. "And he's still coming with me this afternoon after school?"

"If that's still alright?"

"Of course little bro. I'm picking up Charlie at the same school, it's not like it's a hassle"

Blaine smiled and clapped his hand on his brother's shoulder in thanks.

"I thought you usually finished work early enough on a Thursday to pick Nate up though, what's different today?" Cooper asked curiously. He had heard whispers about the possibility of a love interest for his brother after his Madison Square Garden show. His spy, Scarlett's brother, was a tech hand for all of Blaine's shows and mentioned that the rockstar disappeared with a handsome brunette not long after the show finished. Blaine hadn't divulged anything to Cooper and it was killing the elder Anderson not knowing.

"Just a meeting" Blaine smiled unaware of Cooper's fishing. He was technically going to a meeting, just with a doctor and not a record executive.

"Just a meeting?"

"Yes, Cooper it's just a meeting" he chuckled "I should go get ready, we're gonna try and get another song recorded for the album". Turning to his son, he tried to tame an unruly curl just over his left eye "Have a good day bud, I'll see you tonight. You have a good day too Charlie"

"Bye Dad"

"Bye Uncle B"

"Thanks again Coop"

"Anytime little bro"

XXXXX

"Tall Non Fat Mocha" Blaine smiled as he handed the doctor a take away cup. Meeting in Bryant Park, the pair were taking their coffee dates a little further.

"You remembered my coffee order?" the doctor blushed and took a sip of his coffee. Falling into step with Blaine, the pair walked slowly along the path. Blaine nodded with a shy smile hoping it was good that he'd remembered "So where's Kamikaze Boy today?" he chuckled noticing Jeff was not by Blaine's side like he usually was.

"He's around" the singer chuckled "He's in a bad mood today. He doesn't like unauthorised friendships or relationships especially when meetings are in such public places. Security nightmare"

"Then why meet me here in Bryant Park of all places?"

"I'm sick of being couped up all the time just because it's easier for everyone else. I know I do it to Nate a lot to protect him but I can handle the media and anyone else. I love this park and I must say I'm in pretty great company at the moment"

"You need to stop doing that"

"Stop what?" Blaine smirked "Making you blush?"

"Yes" Kurt smiled nudging Blaine gently "I'm really glad we organised this. I needed it after my day at work" the doctors smiled faltered and Blaine asked softly what happened "Just a brutal motorbike accident, the rider is critical in ICU. It's a waiting game at the moment, he needs to survive the night before we can go back in and repair the rest of his injuries"

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder hoping the gesture comforted him slightly. Smiling back at Blaine, Kurt simply wanted to change the subject to something happier

"How's Nate?"

Blaine smiled happy the subject change brightened Kurt's expression "He's good, hating the cast on his wrist"

"I wish I could take it off sooner"

"Don't even, he will be fine" he chuckled "It's funny though, he's mastered how to play his video game with it on but when it comes to shoelaces and his school tie, it's like he's in Kindergarten again"

"Did you ever consider that maybe he thinks that if he doesn't re-learn how to tie his shoes and tie that he'll get out of school?" Kurt suggested with a laugh and wasn't surprised to hear from Blaine that the ten year old had already tried that "Has school gotten better for him since that bully was dealt with?"

"It's gotten much better and it's not that he hates school, he just has more fun at the studio or on a photo shoot set with me. Everyone in the industry that I have worked with other than one of my producers, adores him"

"Well he is a gorgeous kid" Kurt laughed as he continued to walk with Blaine, their arms brushing with every step "And I'll see him in what 4 weeks when that cast is ready to come off"

"Why not sooner? Away from the hospital?" Blaine smiled and stopped as he turned to Kurt.

"Well that depends" the doctor returned as he turned to Blaine.

"On what?"

"On us, what we're doing here, what we are"

Blaine smiled "What do you want us to be?"

Stepping forward, Kurt took his bottom lip between his teeth. Only an inch from Blaine he wanted to show the singer what he wanted them to be. The young doctor dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder as his pager started to vibrate and beep "Crap"

"You want us to be crap?" Blaine teased

"It's my motorbike accident patient" Kurt sighed as he read the message on his pager "I'm sorry, I have to get back to the hospital"

"I understand, go" the singer insisted "But before you do..."

Blaine closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Kurt's softly. Instantly moving against the softness, Kurt could have sworn Blaine was reading his mind. He snaked his arms around the singer's neck as he deepened the kiss. Pulling back desperate for breath, Kurt pecked a quick kiss to Blaine's lips before detaching himself

"I really need to go" the doctor smiled reluctantly. After that kiss he really didn't want to go anywhere but back into Blaine's arms. Bidding him farewell, Blaine watched as the doctor rushed off.

Jumping slightly, he was so glad he'd bitten the bullet and did what he'd wanted to do since that second visit at the hospital. The singer had a definite skip in his step as he found Jeff around the corner and made their way to Cooper's to pick up Nate.

XXXXX

**To Kurt: 'So, boyfriend?'**

"Oh my god" Mercedes gasped as she read the two word message on Kurt's phone. Following the doctor out of the operating room as he took his patient back to Intensive Care, the young nurse bounced on the balls of her feet. "Since when did this happen?"

"What are you talking about?" he chuckled before wheeling the gurney carefully into the private room and transferred the patient over onto the bed. Coding once again just as Kurt raced back into the hospital, the patient needed to be taken straight to the OR. The young doctor worked tirelessly and managed to get the patient back from the white light of death twice before repairing much of the damage done from the accident.

Kurt helped the nurses who were going to take over care of the young man set up his IV lines and respiration equipment. He was probably the most liked doctor among the nurses purely because he took the time to help especially with difficult patients such as this one. Giving them specific instructions for his care, Kurt made sure his patient was in good hands before making his way out to the nurses' station where Mercedes was waving around his phone.

"Explain this please"

"I really need to stop leaving my phone with you when I'm in the OR" he chuckled only to have Mercedes continue to insist an explanation of Blaine's text. Sighing heavily, Kurt gave in and told her everything that had happened from Blaine remembering his coffee order to the kiss. By the end he was trying his best to stop her from squealing and jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh my god you're dating Blaine freaking Anderson!" she exclaimed causing a couple of the nurses around them to pay attention to their conversation.

"Will you hush? I don't think the whole world needs to know" Kurt growled softly "Its early days"

"He just called you his boyfriend"

Kurt sighed softly and rested his hands on his best friend's shoulders "Please don't make a big deal of this and don't broadcast it to everyone. This isn't going to be like any other relationship I've ever had and I really want it to work"

"Ok, I promise"

"Thank you" he smiled and took his cell from Mercedes as another message came through.

**To Kurt: 'I'm heading to LA for work on Saturday morning, can I cook you dinner before I go? Hope your patient is doing ok x'**

"That's sweet" Kurt commented to himself as he read Blaine's message. He'd forgotten Mercedes was there until she snatched the phone from his hands "Excuse me"

"Well isn't he just a little bit cute" she giggled after reading it for himself "I'm really happy for you, Boo"

**Your Thoughts?**

**Note: My Dance History Tutor has a Grandmother's code of swearing rule in her class and punishment is 10 push ups per curse word. I just think the concept is hilarious, the push ups however...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all once again for the amazing response to this story. I'm glad you're all loving it and for that I'm giving you lots of Klaine cuteness in this chapter. Enjoy! Xx Maxcs**

"I'm really in the wrong business if I don't like going to Los Angeles all that often" Blaine laughed over the phone as he began dropping ball of cookie dough onto a baking tray. The young father got home from his business trip yesterday only to find out there was a fundraiser happening at Nate's school. His fourth grade class were in charge of the bake sale. The information sheet had been at the bottom to the ten year old's backpack for two weeks before it emerged the day before the fundraiser.

"I can't say I've ever been but other than seeing all the amazing gowns at the Oscars up close, there's no real draw for me" Kurt chuckled. Finishing his shift at the hospital, the young doctor was ready to go home and just relax. "Was this a particularly bad trip?"

"Not in so many words, it was just exhausting. The record company want me to make the title track of the next album a song I didn't write nor have I even heard it"

"You write all your own music don't you?"

"I try to. I've done a lot of great collaborations and cover songs but never someone else's original" he shrugged "That's just me"

"That's completely understandable" Kurt insisted "I remember having to sing an original song written by a good friend of mine back in high school. It was a good song but it was hard to make a connection to her lyrics"

"That's what I told them and so they threw all the cover songs I've done in my face"

Kurt chuckled softly at how worked up Blaine was getting. He could understand Blaine's point of view and it was good to hear him to passionate about his work "But you choose your covers because you can relate to those lyrics"

"Have you ever thought about giving up medicine and becoming a suit at a recording label? I'd love to work with you over some of these door knobs" Blaine laughed before excusing himself for a moment. Putting the phone down, he slid the two trays of cookies into the oven and set the timer "Sorry, just had to get the cookies in the oven" he chuckled as he picked up the phone.

"You bake?" the doctor chuckled curiously wrapping his coat tighter around his slim form as he walked toward the subway station.

"I like to bake but I only really get to do it a couple times a year. I always bake a cake for Nate's birthday and the pumpkin pie at Christmas is my speciality" Blaine laughed "I'm hopeless at just about everything else cooking related but yes I can bake"

"Excuse me, the meal you cooked me last week was great"

"You're lying because I was hopeless"

"I thought it was nice but you can always try again. I love nothing more than someone to cook me dinner especially after a hard day at work" Kurt smiled as he descended the stairs of the subway. He was going home to his empty house and ordering in because he really didn't have the energy to cook for himself.

"Come over tonight then" Blaine suggested "Once these cookies are done Nate should be back from band practice. I mean it's only Spaghetti Bolognese but you're more than welcome to join us"

"Really?"

"Of course, I'd love to see you and I cook spaghetti much better than green curry"

"I'm on my way" Kurt smiled as he transferred station platforms to one that would take him down to Blaine's Tribeca apartment. "Can I bring anything?"

"Just yourself. I'll have a glass of red wine waiting for you"

"You're an Angel"

Hanging up the phone, Blaine checked on the cookies before making sure he had enough ingredients to make another portion for dinner. He'd mastered the art of cooking for two after so long with it being just him and Nate. Blaine had dated in the past but none usually wanted a quiet night in with a kid, they preferred the attention of the media that constantly followed Blaine.

Blaine pulled the cookies from the oven fifteen minutes later just as the door bell echoed through the apartment. Racing to the door, he opened it to Marilyn who was dropping Nate off. Mother of Nate's best friend Austin, Marilyn did Blaine a huge favour every week by bringing the boy home after band practice.

"Thank you again Marilyn" Blaine smiled as Nate skipped past his father clutching his violin case. "I greatly appreciate the help"

"You don't have to thank me so profusely every time I drop him off, it's my pleasure" she chuckled "I see you're getting your baking done for tomorrow? Smells great"

"They're just chocolate chip cookies. If I'd had more notice I might have put more thought into it"

"Austin didn't tell me about it til a few days ago as well. He thought a bake sale was too girly for them so the cupcakes I'm sending with him tomorrow are all pink"

"That's genius, mean but genius" Blaine laughed noticing Marilyn check the time "Thank you again for bringing Nate home"

"Anytime" she smiled and headed back down the hallway as Blaine shut the door "Nate? Could you come back out here please?"

The ten year old came back out from his bedroom and took a seat on the couch next to his father "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing" the young father laughed "Do you remember what I talked to you about when I got back from LA? About me spending time with Kurt?"

Nate nodded remembering their conversation. Sitting the ten year old down once he got back from his business trip, Blaine told him about the times he'd spent with Kurt and that they were getting to know one another. Nate was a smart kid and understood what was going on, he was just happy to see his Dad so happy himself.

"I've invited Kurt over for dinner tonight" he continued "I know you know him as the doctor that fixed your wrist but I'd like you to get to know him more"

"Be nice and no funny business" Nate chanted like he'd heard the phrase time and time again. Honestly he had heard it quite a number of times. Whenever he had to meet a new person whether it be a prospective boyfriend of his father's or a record executive, Nate was always told to be on his best behaviour.

"It's more than that with Kurt. Just be yourself, not the act you put on sometimes"

"I don't know what you're talking about" the younger Anderson smirked causing his father to nudge him sharply "Ok"

Blaine pulled his son into gentle hug and pressed a kiss to his chocolate curls. Whenever Nate got around people he wasn't comfortable with, he turned into a different kid. Sometimes he would stay quiet, play his video game and only look up when spoken to, other times he figured out how to pull the perfect prank. The pranks were usually saved for potential boyfriends or friends Nate knew were only there for his father's fame. He just wasn't the bright, bubbly kid he usually was. "Go wash up and change, Kurt will be here soon"

Nate did as he was told and made his way back to his bedroom. Appreciative of his son's understanding, Blaine headed into the kitchen to start dinner. Humming nothing in particular, Blaine got to work making sure every step of the recipe was perfect. He'd screwed up Spaghetti many times in the past and prayed to every possible God he could think of to not get this one wrong.

Blaine was taken by surprise when the doorbell rang a short time later. Looking down at his clothes he realised that he hadn't even considered changing before Kurt arrived. Dressed in a simple pair of jeans, polo and sweater, the young singer had no time to freak out about how it could be too casual. Making his way to the door, he at least smoothed his hands over his shirt before opening the door.

"Hi" Kurt smiled

"Hi" Blaine returned as he took a step toward the doctor and pressed a soft kiss to his full, pink lips. Returning the kiss, melting into Blaine's touch, Kurt pulled back and reminded him of the child in the apartment "He's still in his room"

"Just wasn't sure" he chuckled as Blaine led him into the apartment and taking his coat. As they made their way into the kitchen, Blaine handed Kurt the glass of red wine he promised. "Just what I needed"

"Bad day?"

Kurt shook his head "Just thankful it's over and I'm here with you"

"Flattery will get you everywhere Dr Hummel" Blaine smirked and moved around the island toward Kurt only to catch a glimpse of Nate entering the room "Hey bud, you remember Kurt?"

"Hey Dr K" Nate smiled and took a seat on the stool by the island.

"Please just call me Kurt"

"Will that get this cast of my arm faster?"

"Nate..." Blaine warned as he stirred the sauce

Kurt laughed softly shaking his head "I'm sorry Nate, I wish I could"

The ten year old nodded silently as his shoulders slumped. It was worth a try.

"You haven't got long til it does come off though" the doctor continued wondering if he'd said something to upset the little boy. Watching the interaction, Blaine could see Nate turning on his act.

"Hey Nate do you want to make your famous Garlic Bread to go with dinner?" Blaine suggested lightly wanting to get the little boy out of his funk. Nate hopped off the stool and walked to the fridge to get what he needed. Blaine stopped him and tilted his chin up gently "Hey, no act. Please?"

"Ok, sorry"

Blaine pressed a soft kiss to his son's forehead whispering a soft thank you. Helping him get the rest of the ingredients, Blaine set Nate up at the counter to make the Garlic Bread. Kurt shot the young father a questioning look but Blaine simply shook his head, everything was ok.

"Are you going to tell Kurt how to make your famous recipe, Nate?"

"A chef never reveals his secrets" Nate laughed. Just from the sly smile on his face, Blaine knew his Nate was back "It's a special family recipe"

"If we told you, we might have to kill you" Blaine chuckled and nudged his giggling son gently "We don't want to have to kill you so it's better you don't know"

Kurt agreed that his not knowing was for the best. He watched the two Anderson boys finish up everything for their dinner. Grateful to be sharing a meal with their little family, Kurt loved watching the father and son interact. Asserting his authority rarely, the pair worked together in perfect harmony.

"Kurt, this is the part where you have to close your eyes" Nate chuckled a little while later as he was almost finished with the bread "You can't see the secret ingredient"

"Ok" the doctor laughed and set down his wine before closing his eyes. Nate wasn't satisfied that Kurt was completely blind and asked his father to cover Kurt's eyes. Rising up on his toes slightly, Blaine covered Kurt's eyes. He pressed a quick kiss to the back of the doctor's ear causing him to shiver

"Bada bing, bada boom" the young boy giggled as he sprinkled his Grandma's special herb blend over the bread before quickly hiding the jar and giving the all clear. Blaine reluctantly stepped away from Kurt, nudging his hip gently before picking up the tray of bread and sliding it into the oven.

"Perfect, now Nate could you please set the table for me?" Blaine asked as he pulled three plates from the cupboard and placed three sets of cutlery on top.

"Are you going to let me do anything?" Kurt laughed as Nate walked out of the kitchen.

"You're the guest and as host, I cannot let my guest lift a finger"

"Always the gentleman, huh?"

"I try" Blaine smirked and pecked a quick kiss to Kurt's lips. He couldn't help but smile at the faint taste of red wine.

"You could have put more energy into that" Nate smirked, walking back into the kitchen just as Blaine kissed Kurt. "Even when they kiss on cartoons it's better than that"

Shell shocked, Blaine couldn't believe what his son had said nor could he believe how Kurt was laughing in that moment. "Thank you Nathaniel for that advice"

"You're welcome" he chuckled as he picked up the drinking glasses and skipped back out of the kitchen

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry about him, I don't know where that came from"

Kurt laughed and squeezed Blaine's hand gently "It's ok but I have to admit, he's kinda right"

"Is he now?" Blaine smirked as he wrapped one arm around Kurt's waist, the other behind his neck and dipped him before leaning down for a passionate kiss. Letting their lips massage against one another, the pair got lost in the moment pulling away at the sound of applause.

"That's more like it" Nate laughed as Blaine brought them upright again "Now if you guys will just get a room I'd rather not see my lunch again."

"Well aren't you just Mr Cheeky tonight?" the young father chuckled as he pulled the bread from the oven and put it into a basket. Handing it to his son, he instructed him to go wash his hands again before they ate.

"He's a little fire cracker isn't he?" Kurt smiled as he took the bowl of pasta from Blaine and followed him into the dining room.

"Just one of the many traits he inherited from his mother. You would know, Quinn had a quick wit and a sharp tongue when she wanted to"

"Oh yes, that's for sure. You can definitely see a lot of her in Nate"

"And I'm thankful for that every day"

"Thankful for what?" Nate asked as he came into the room and planted himself down in his usual seat. Kurt and Blaine joined him sitting across the small round table from the ten year old. "Thankful for what?" he asked again when Blaine didn't answer.

"Thankful that however cheeky, you're a great kid who is growing up with more and more of your mother's personality every day"

"That's a good thing right?"

Kurt chuckled softly "The best thing. I actually knew your Mom back in high school. You've got her mischievous side". Kurt told an intrigued Nate different stories about his Mom as they ate. The young boy loved nothing more than to hear stories about his Mom and what she was like. It made him sad to know he'd never get to know his Mom but from all the new stories Kurt was telling, Nate knew Quinn was the beautiful soul his Dad spoke so fondly of every night before bed.

XXXXX

"I think maybe its time we call it a night, bud" Blaine suggested as he nudged his son awake once again. The trio had moved their conversation to the couch after dinner and after countless memories told, it was way past Nate's bedtime.

"Just one more story" the ten year old begged

"How about I tell you more next time I come over?" Kurt insisted with a smile. He'd had such a great night seeing Nate's face just light up at any mention of his Mom.

"Can Kurt come over again tomorrow, Dad? Please?" Nate giggled before he yawned loudly. Blaine insisted bed time once again with the ten year old finally giving in this time. Following his son to his bedroom, Blaine tucked him in and thanked him for being so good that night. He made his way back into the loungeroom picking up the bottle of wine on his way. Filling up his and Kurt's glasses, sitting down beside the doctor. "Thank you for tonight"

"I should be the one thanking you. Dinner was great and Nate is such a great kid" Kurt smiled as he took a sip of wine. Resting into Blaine's side, Kurt let out a deep breath. He'd had a great night with Blaine and Nate and could see more of these nights happening in the future. "Thank you for inviting me over tonight"

"The first of many I hope" the singer smiled as he closed the gap between them, taking in everything about Kurt before kissing him gently.

**Your thoughts? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick update as a way of expressing my appreciation for all the love this story has received. **

"What time is it? Kurt asked all of a sudden. In the middle of repairing a gunshot wound to a young man's shoulder, Kurt had just remembered what he needed to be doing.

"It's just after 4, what's wrong?" Mercedes answered as she noticed her best friend start to run something through his mind. It was always so obvious when he was trying to figure out something, it was literally like the cogs in his mind were visibly turning "What did you forget?"

"Nate" he sighed softly "I'm meant to be taking his cast off today but I can't leave this guy. I'm sure Blaine's already down there with him waiting"

"I'll go down and find someone to do it. They'll both understand if you can't be there"

Kurt let out a deep breath "Thank you 'Cedes and please apologise for me"

"Of course, Boo" she chuckled and made her way out of the operating room. She'd been dying to officially meet the famous Blaine Anderson whether he was Kurt's boyfriend or not. Skipping down to the foyer, she found the rockstar and his son being watched by a growing number of nurses at their station. "Don't you have anything else to do?" Mercedes quipped as she walked past. Making her way over to the Anderson pair and apologised for the nurses "They don't get much action other than the E! Network"

"You must be Mercedes" Blaine laughed and extended her hand out to the woman. She was impressed that he knew she existed. "It's nice to meet you finally"

"And you, Kurt tends to babble a lot when he's really happy and that's been happening quite a lot lately"

"The feeling is definitely mutual, is he ok? I can't get through to his cell"

"He's ok, he's in surgery" she chuckled "He apologises profusely, it's a pretty serious operation and he can't leave"

Nate sighed heavily as he scratched at the edge of his cast, he was so excited to finally get this plaster off until those hopes were suddenly dashed. He would just have to endure another day of his friends asking when he was finally getting his wrist back. Nate really hoped he'd have it off before tonight.

"No we are getting that cast off your hand little man, I promise" the nurse chuckled and held her hand out to Nate "I'll find someone better than Kurt"

"No chance but you can try" the ten year old giggled as he took Mercedes' hand and hopped off the seat.

XXXXX

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kurt sighed as he raced through to the foyer and found Blaine waiting for him nursing his second coffee of the afternoon "Where's Nate?"

"Celebrating" Blaine chuckled "It's Austin's birthday and they're having a sleep over. He's been hanging out for this party for weeks especially now he's plaster-less"

Kurt sat down beside Blaine and let out a soft laugh "So you came, I stood you up, Mercedes got Dr Truman to take off Nate's cast, you dropped Nate at a party on the other side of the city and then came back to wait for me?"

"Yes?" the singer laughed.

Kurt couldn't believe how incredibly sweet Blaine was to do all that for him especially after he blew them off earlier. "I lo… You're amazing" he smiled catching himself before he said three words they weren't quite ready for. It's not that Kurt hadn't thought about saying it, he had fallen for the young father the day they met.

"I try" Blaine chuckled softly and rested his hand on the doctor's knee "Is your shift almost over or can I at least steal you away for a coffee?"

"Give me ten minutes to change out of these scrubs then dinner is on me" Kurt smiled as he pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's cheek before rushing back to the elevator. As promised he returned almost ten years later looking effortlessly handsome as always. The pair made their way out to Blaine's car where Jeff was nowhere to be seen.

"No Kamikaze Boy? Am I no longer an unauthorised relationship?" Kurt chuckled as Blaine opened the door for him. Sliding in he waited for Blaine to get in himself.

"You've been approved but I kind of asked him to take a step back. Security guards are bit of a buzz kill on romantic dates" he chuckled as he pulled into the New York traffic "Where to for dinner?"

"There's a great little Italian place just off Times Square?"

"Sounds perfect"

As much as he hated Manhattan traffic, Blaine followed Kurt's directions toward the restaurant. Hating the traffic was one thing, the rockstar hated parking in the city more. Getting out of the car, Blaine laced his fingers with Kurt as they made the block long walk toward the restaurant. Rounding the corner, the pair heard the snap of a camera lens. This was New York and they weren't far from the biggest tourist attraction in the city so they took no notice. It wasn't until someone started calling Blaine's name.

"Blaine, Blaine" the photographer called out as he rushed across the street followed by a couple more paparazzi. "Blaine who is this?"

"My boyfriend, Kurt" Blaine answered without hesitation as he squeezed Kurt's hand tighter. The photographers continued to snap photos as the couple walked down the street causing some passers-by to stop and stare. Kurt quickly led Blaine into the restaurant and silently thanked the front of house manager for stopping the photographers at the door.

"Sorry about them. They're like an infection sometimes" Blaine chuckled as they were led to a table. The restaurant was small with intoxicating aromas wafting from the kitchen. Both their mouths were watering already. The waiter took their drink orders once they sat down and left them to look over the menu.

"You didn't hesitate when they asked who I was" Kurt commented as he looked up from his menu "You could have just said I was a friend or something"

"But that would be lying" the singer smiled "If I had even just stayed silent they would have made something up when they published the photos. I wanted them to know you were more than just some unidentified friend"

Kurt reached across the table and took his hand gently. He wanted to blurt out the words 'I love you' more than anything in that moment but he knew he couldn't. Blaine had just taken a big step by acknowledging Kurt as his boyfriend to the media and Kurt was happy with that. A declaration of love could wait for a time where there wasn't anyone outside trying to take their picture.

"There's going to be photographers just about everywhere we go" Blaine began softly. This was usually the conversation that sent the nice guys not looking for fame, running for the door. "I try to avoid them as much as possible but once the album is released and award season starts, it's going to get crazy. Sorry"

"What are you apologising for? It's all part of the job isn't it?" the doctor smiled and squeezed his boyfriend's hand gently "I kind of figured this would happen when we started dating and it's ok. I can handle a few people taking my photo"

"You say that now…"

"Hey" Kurt sighed "I'm not going anywhere. They don't scare me"

Blaine lifted their joined hands and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's knuckles with a slight smile. To say the rock star was scared was an understatement. He had never wanted to give his heart to someone like he did with Kurt and it frightened him. What if he walked away? What if Blaine's career got too much for Kurt to handle? Blaine was terrified to think what could happen between them but he wanted to do it anyway. Unsure why, Blaine just knew he wanted everything with Kurt. He just knew Kurt was different.

The waiter came back with their drinks a few minutes later and took their order. The conversation flowed right through dinner. Kurt apologised once again for standing Nate up that afternoon and promised he would make it up to the ten year old. Not wanting the night to end just yet, the pair ordered dessert to share.

Blaine excused himself for a second as the vibrating of his phone for the eighth time in the last ten minutes finally got annoying. Opening one of the many texts from his manager, the singer sighed softly.

"Problem?"

"The photos have already been published and Wes is ready to kill me for not giving him a heads up on the date and the declaration" Blaine chuckled as he read the next message "I really wish he'd stop acting like my Mom sometimes"

Blaine sent back a quick text saying 'Sorry for not telling you first, Mom. If anyone asks tell them the same thing I did. Kurt is my boyfriend'. Setting his phone on the table, he waited for the inevitable reply from his best friend and manager.

"I'm sorry if this causing so much trouble"

"Don't apologise, there's nothing wrong. Wes can just be a bit of a drama queen. It's probably not the way he wanted me to tell the media about our relationship but he can just deal with it. They were going to find out soon anyway"

"What do you mean?" Kurt wondered but was answered with an envelope Blaine pulled from his jacket pocket. Handing the envelope to Kurt, he insisted he opened it.

"I'd like it if you would be my date to the Lincoln Centre Charity Gala in a couple weeks"

Kurt was stunned as he looked down at the invitation. One of the biggest A-List events of the year in New York, Kurt had dreamed of going to a gala like this. The men wore Armani and Gucci suits while the women showed off the latest couture collections to come off Fifth Avenue. It was a fashion lovers heaven and as a lover of fine couture, Kurt couldn't believe he was going to see it all first hand. To be there with Blaine would just be the cherry on top of what is going to be an amazing night.

"If you don't want to go or can't get the night off work, I totally understand" Blaine began babbling when Kurt didn't answer right away.

"Blaine, honey. Shut up" Kurt laughed "I'd love to go with you"

"Really?" he smiled brightly resembling a small child who had just been walked into Disneyland.

"Only one problem"

Blaine's heart sank

"I don't think I have suit quite fabulous enough for an event like this"

Laughing softly, Blaine let out the deep breath he didn't realise he was holding "I have a fitting on Thursday with a stylist who has a few suits set aside, some in my measurements and others that she can tailor for you"

"You had this planned? How did you know I'd say yes?"

"I just hoped"

"Well you hoped right" the young doctor smiled as he leant across the table and kissed Blaine quickly "You're just full of wonderful surprises aren't you Mr Anderson?"

XXXXX

As the night of the Gala approached, Blaine was beyond nervous. It was his first public outing with Kurt beside him and according to Wes it was the biggest night of his life. Lecturing him on what to say to the media they'd encounter down the red carpet that night, Wes just wanted the night to go smoothly even if it didn't seem like it on the outside. He wanted his best friend to be happy and if this doctor made him happy then so be it. He just didn't want this doctor to break his heart.

"You look very handsome Dad" Nate smiled as he walked into his father's bedroom and sat up on the bed. Almost ready, Blaine just had to tie his shoes, his tie and grab his jacket.

"Thank you bud" he chuckled as he ruffled his son's curls with a weak smile "Have you got everything you want to take to Uncle Cooper's packed? I'll be there tomorrow afternoon to pick you up"

"Why not in the morning? We could have breakfast at our café on the East side" the ten year old suggested hopefully. He loved staying with his Uncle Cooper but he hated that he didn't get to go to the fancy dinner with his Dad.

"Because Uncle Cooper wants to take you boys ice skating tomorrow, he takes you every year"

"Why can't you come?"

Blaine let out a soft sigh and pressed a kiss to Nate's curls. He hated seeing the sad puppy dog eyes his son was famous for. Tonight was a big deal for the young singer not only for his relationship with Kurt but for his career as well. He was performing at the Gala that night in front of a lot of important people. This could mean a lot for Blaine's new album and the reception it got once it was released.

"I will be there as soon as I can tomorrow. Now go grab your bag, Uncle Cooper will be here soon"

"Fine" Nate growled softly as he jumped off the bed and stormed from his father's room. Blaine sighed loudly as he fixed his tie and tied his shoes. Slipping his jacket on, he admired his Calvin Klein suit in the mirror before making his way out into the living room.

Once Cooper had pocked Nate up and made countless smart remarks about Blaine's suit, the singer was out the door. Shaking all the nerves out as he made his way downstairs, he met Jeff by the door. He gave the limo driver Kurt's address as he made their way uptown.

Shaking his knee the entire way there, seeing Kurt dressed in a stunning grey Armani suit was the only thing that calmed him. With an ice blue tie that matched his eyes, he took Blaine's breath away.

"Hi" Kurt smiled as Blaine crossed the sidewalk toward his doorstep "You look very handsome"

"And you look absolutely stunning" Blaine breathed as he cupped the doctor's cheeks with both hands and kissed his passionately. Pulling away when the need for air became too much, they smiled at each other "Ready to go"

Kurt nodded unable to form a complete sentence after that kiss.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Your Thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies****for****the****blunder****in****the****last****chapter****, although ****possible**** with ****Kurt****Hummel****, ****he**** doesn't ****take****ten**** years ****to**** get ****dressed****. Thanks ****to****those****who****pointed****it****out**** (****Maybe****I****really****do****need****a****beta****for****this****story****). ****I****know****you**** guys ****will****enjoy****this****chapter****…**

"Oh wow" Kurt gasped as he looked out the window of the limo at the media circus outside the Lincoln Centre. Lining the carpet laid out toward the entrance; camera crews, journalists and photographers took their turn with every celebrity that walked past. Every A-lister that resided in New York whether they worked in the theatre, film or music industry were in attendance of the fundraiser that night. The more money they earned the better seat they got.

"We don't have to do this, if you don't want to" Blaine insisted as he noticed Kurt start to wring his hands together nervously. This was a big thing to ask of Kurt and Blaine would understand if he wanted to back out.

Kurt shook his head "No I want to do this" he insisted and turned to Blaine. Taking both hands in his, Kurt gave him a reassuring smile "It's just a little overwhelming"

"You're doing better than Blaine did before his first red carpet" Jeff commented with a slight smile. Kurt on the other hand had to pick his jaw up off the floor. He had never heard Jeff speak in the almost three months he'd known Blaine.

"He can speak" the young doctor gasped and looked between Blaine and Jeff who were chuckling softly "Sorry, I just haven't heard him say a word"

"When Jeff speaks, it must be important although I don't think it's necessary to relive my first red carpet"

"What happened?" Kurt asked Jeff ignoring his boyfriend's protest

Jeff looked between the pair, planning his answer carefully "Let's just say we had to make a pit stop so Blaine could puke"

"Thank you Jeff" Blaine deadpanned as he slumped back in his seat. His first experience like what Kurt was about to do was embarrassing to say the least. He was proud that Kurt was already holding up better than he was.

"Oh come on, it's cute" Kurt chuckled nudging Blaine gently. If anything, Jeff's interjection calmed the young doctor's nerves. "You got over your fear pretty quickly though didn't you?"

"Yes, it was my only cookie toss" the singer smiled "I'm proud that you've shown no symptoms of red carpet induced nausea although have I spoken too soon? We're here"

Kurt looked out the window and saw the flashes of the cameras already. Taking a deep breath, he took Blaine's hand and squeezed it tight "I'm ok"

"Last chance to go in the back way…"

"Just don't leave me alone out there"

Blaine brought Kurt's hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to the palm "Never, my dear" he smiled "Ready?"

Kurt nodded silently as Jeff opened the door and stepped out of the limo first. Blaine stepped out next before helping Kurt out of the car. Squeezing his hand tight, Blaine silently assured him that he wasn't going to let go. The pair barely made it a few feet before Blaine was stopped by a journalist asking their routine questions about his upcoming album. It wasn't long until the young blonde woman asked about Kurt. Blaine introduced him with no hesitation but kept the details of their relationship to a minimum as per Wes' request. As they made their way toward the entrance, Blaine was asked for posed photos from many of the photographers. Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's temple ensuring that he wasn't going too far and unintentionally sent the photographers crazy with the small gesture.

By the time they made it to the door twenty minutes later, both were rubbing their eyes. The flashes were intense for such a length of time. Wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist, Blaine held him close as they shuffled their way inside.

"Thank you again for coming with me tonight and facing that" Blaine smiled as he rubbed his thumb against Kurt's hip "You were amazing"

"Pretty proud I made it through that but I couldn't have done it without you" Kurt chuckled as he edged closer to Blaine "But please tell me the next one will be easier, I mean they'll know my name by then right?"

"You'd do that again?"

"For you? Of course"

Biting back the one sentence he'd wanted to say to Kurt since he got back from LA, Blaine hugged his boyfriend close as they made their way inside. Blaine had fallen more and more in love with the doctor with every step along that carpet. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone like Kurt standing beside him but to say those three words scared the hell out of the singer. Blaine led Kurt through the hall to their table without moving his hand from the doctor's lower back.

Blaine was stopped by different people along their journey, some he'd come across before at other parties, others he was only just meeting. Events like this were a good chance for Blaine to network with people whose talent could be used to his advantage. Performing toward the end of the Gala, Blaine was able to spend more time with Kurt before he was called backstage. There were so much great talent performing that night so Blaine was just honoured to be a part of it.

Blaine made the effort to not leave Kurt alone through the night. He knew how daunting Kurt's first major event could be so he didn't want to go too far. He did well for most of the night until Blaine's oldest and most persistent fan begged to steal the singer away for a few moments. Candice Hamilton was known as the Queen of the Upper East Side and at 81, no-one argued with the millionaire. Blaine apologised to Kurt as he was all but dragged across the room toward some of Candice's friends. It definitely couldn't hurt Blaine's career to schmooze the wealthy old women who thought he was just darling.

Managing to slip away from Manhattan's elite half an hour later, Blaine worked the room as he made his way back toward Kurt. He caught sight of the doctor from across the room speaking to a young woman Blaine recognised as a performer on Broadway. As beautiful as the woman was, Blaine couldn't tear his eyes away from Kurt. His perfectly tailored Armani suit did not do the doctor justice for the stunning figure he possessed. Closing the distance between them, Blaine waited til a lapse in the conversation before making his presence known. The woman excused herself and made her way back to her table before Kurt turned to his boyfriend.

"Sorry about before, you don't argue with Candice Hamilton" Blaine chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist gently. "I hope you were alright while I was gone"

"Would you believe I've treated a couple people here tonight and not even know who they were?" Kurt laughed "The girl I was just talking to, Ellie, I did her father's heart surgery six months ago. I only saw him last week for a check-up and did you see her dress? Vera Wang"

Blaine smiled brightly as he listened to Kurt continue to talk about how beautiful some of the fashion was there tonight and how amazed he was to be so close to such incredible designs. Biting back a laugh, Blaine was just so happy to see Kurt enjoying himself. The doctor seemed to really fit into the life of a rock star's partner.

"You're laughing at me, why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing at you" Blaine smiled "You're just so adorable"

"Adorable or not, you're still laughing at me" Kurt laughed nudging his boyfriend gently. Continuing to deny it, Blaine could only prove himself with a kiss.

"Well aren't you two just too cute?" Sebastian sneered as he made his way over to the couple. Groaning softly, Blaine kept a possessive arm around his boyfriend's waist. "Blaine" the singer nodded.

"What are you doing here Sebastian? I never pegged you to be one for charity"

The teenager smirked "I'm not but I can never pass up a good party"

"Of course" Blaine chuckled

"And who is this gorgeous model? Out of your league for sure Blaine"

"Out of yours actually" Kurt snapped with a sly smirk. He had known people like Sebastian and how to play their game. "Kurt Hummel"

"You're the one from Madison Square Garden aren't you?" Sebastian wondered as he took a step toward the doctor. Pulling a card from inside his jacket, Sebastian slipped it into Kurt's top pocket with a smirk "If you ever get bored of Blaine over here then give me a call. What you saw on stage that night isn't even half of the fun we can have together, beautiful"

Blaine tightened his grip around his boyfriend's waist making it clear to Sebastian that he was going to fight for what was his.

"Don't expect a call, Blaine will have to get bored of me first" Kurt smiled sweetly and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

The singer hugged his boyfriend close "Never"

"Shame, we would have made a handsome couple Kurt" Sebastian sighed as he picked up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter before walking away with a huff.

"I don't like him"

"Me either" Blaine chuckled and pulled out a chair for Kurt before sitting down himself. Leaning toward his boyfriend, Blaine tucked a stray hair back into his perfectly coiffed hair "And for the record, I don't intend on getting sick of you any time soon"

"Have me as long as you like" Kurt smiled. Looking into Blaine's golden honey eyes, the doctor knew there was no better time than now "Blaine, I…"

"Mr Anderson?" an older man wearing a headset interrupted as he tapped Blaine on the shoulder. Sighing softly, Kurt really wished the tech guy would have come a minute or two later. Letting Blaine know that he was needed backstage for his set, he gave him the directions before finding the next artist. Blaine apologised once again. He didn't want to leave Kurt alone again especially with Sebastian likely to pounce once again.

"Go be amazing" Kurt smiled and kissed his cheek softly. Pushing him up from his seat, Kurt wished him luck on his performance.

XXXXX

Blaine thanked the audience as they applauded him for his performance. Playing songs from his last album, he was almost to the end of his set. With one song left to play, the singer took a seat at the piano and watched as the band left the stage. Having just him and a piano on stage was Blaine's favourite way to perform and perfect in that moment. Taking a deep breath he made the decision to change his last song.

"I just wanted to thank you all for coming out here tonight to support the Lincoln Centre Young Performers Foundation." Blaine spoke to the audience before his last song "This foundation really helped me out when I first started in the music business and I owe a lot of my success to those who believed in my music from the start"

The audience applauded loudly for the singer and Blaine could almost make out a cheer coming from the direction of Candice Hamilton's table. A board member for the Lincoln Centre Young Performers Foundation, Candice was one of the few who essentially gave Blaine his start in New York and for that he'd be forever grateful. As the applause died down, Blaine found Kurt in the sea of faces before him.

"I would like to dedicate this last song to someone very special" he began with a loving smile "When I was a teenager, my dreams didn't exactly pan out in the right order. I kind of skipped a few steps and was blessed with my amazing son before I found that first love every teenager has. It's that love when you feel like everything is right in the world when that one person is beside you, the kind of love that is so incredibly intoxicating that you never want it to end. Teenage love doesn't always last forever but sometimes it does and I hope my love for this beautiful man does. Kurt, I love you and this song is for you"

Kurt, like most of the people in the audience, was in tears as Blaine started playing the opening chords to 'Teenage Dream'. He was so touched by the beautiful things Blaine said and it took all his energy to not race up on stage and kiss him. Blaine sang the entire song to Kurt and only Kurt and was overjoyed at the sight of his boyfriend mouthing the words 'I love you too'.

As Blaine played the last note of the song, the audience were on their feet giving the singer a standing ovation. He had been given many standing ovations in his career but this one was special. Thanking the audience once again, Blaine made his way calmly off stage. Once he was in the wings he raced to find Kurt. He found the doctor, tears still in the corners of his eyes by the stage door and didn't hesitate to pull him into a passionate embrace. Holding each other close, they never wanted to let go.

"I love you" Kurt said breathlessly as he pulled away from the kiss "I love you"

Blaine held Kurt tight to his chest, taking in everything about the beautiful man in front of him. He was definitely the luckiest man to have Kurt love him as much as he loved the doctor himself. Exchanging soft, loving kisses for a few minutes, neither wanted to go back out to that party.

"I want to go to your house" Kurt insisted as he looked deep into Blaine's honey eyes searching for hesitation.

"Ok" he smiled as he took Kurt's hand. Sending a quick text to Jeff, Blaine let him know they were leaving early and would need the car. With the limo waiting for them as they walked out the door, the pair got in without losing touch of the other. The journey back to Blaine's apartment was agonisingly slow and the couple were finding it hard not to restrain themselves. Almost jumping from the car when it finally pulled up outside the Tribeca apartment building, Kurt and Blaine both thanked Jeff and the driver before making their way upstairs.

The second the door to the apartment was shut, the singer has his boyfriend pressed up against it as he assaulted his neck. Rolling his hips into Kurt's, Blaine showed him just how ready for this he was.

"Bedroom, now"

**Your thoughts?**

**I'm not much of a smut writer so I'll leave Kurt and Blaine's first night together up to your imagination. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't begin to apologise for the delay of this update. Blame writers block, hate on Ryan Murphy for denying us all the Klaine we deserve and a hectic school timetable. I'm not going to promise another chapter so this may possibly be the last one. There is potential for more but for now, this is the end.**

Admiring the man lying next to him, Blaine brushed the hair from Kurt's forehead with his fingertips. Pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's temple, he smiled as Kurt started to stir "Good morning beautiful"

"Flattery will get you everywhere Mr Anderson" Kurt chuckled as he rested a hand over Blaine's bare bicep. Rubbing his thumb back and forth, the young doctor remembered the night the couple spent together. Neither could have imagined a better way to end such a perfect night at the Gala then to spend the night together like they did. "Last night was amazing"

"Last night was perfect"

Edging closer to Blaine, Kurt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's very naked waist. He pressed his lips softly to Blaine's as he pulled the singer flush to his chest. Running his hands through Kurt's hair, Blaine ran his tongue along the doctor's bottom lip begging to deepen the kiss. They continued like this for a few more minutes before Kurt let his lips wander down his boyfriend's neck.

"Do you have to go to the hospital today?" Blaine asked curiously as Kurt began to suck lightly on his collar bone. He really didn't want this morning to end.

"Mhmm… No" Kurt answered as he pulled away from the reddened patch of skin on Blaine's chest "Free as a bird although I will have to go home sometime. My only outfit is last night's tux"

"Which you looked stunning in"

Kurt thanked him with a soft kiss to the lips with a shy smile. He felt bad that such an amazing suit was now strewn across Blaine's apartment along with the singer's own Calvin Klein. It was all for a good reason.

"As much as I adored that suit I know you wouldn't want to wear it again, it just wouldn't work for today's schedule"

"Today's schedule?" Kurt chuckled wondering what his boyfriend was going on about "I'm not doing the walk of shame back to my place in last night's fabulous tux?" he joked

"Ok one, you would never be doing any walk of shame because there was no shame about last night, two it's way too far to walk so I would drive you and three, I was hoping you wanted to maybe spend the day with Nate and I" Blaine insisted "Cooper and I have had this tradition since Nate and I moved here that every winter he takes them ice skating in Rockefeller Centre and I take them to the Christmas Spectacular at Radio City Music Hall. Usually Cooper has him for the whole day but Nate asked that I joined them earlier today"

"Would Nate be ok if I came along? I know what it's like when a parent starts to date again. Admittedly I set my Dad and my now Step-Mom up but if my Step-Brother was any sort of indication…"

Blaine chuckled softly "If Nate didn't like you, he would have played some practical joke on you the night you came for dinner. Chocolate sauce on the dining chair is his favourite"

"Chocolate sauce? That's a new one" the doctor laughed "Has he done that to many boyfriends?"

"You make it sound like there's a new one every month" Blaine laughed. He pushed away Kurt's apologies insisting he was just joking "I've only really had one serious relationship before you and Nate was definitely not Eli's biggest fan" he chuckled "If Nate wasn't blatantly ignoring him, he was cooking up his next prank. Eli cheated before Nate did any harm"

"I'm sorry" Kurt whispered. He knew what it was like to have someone you loved lie and cheat before breaking your heart. Planning to marry his college sweetheart, Chandler, the young doctor was devastated when he came home one day to his boyfriend and another man in bed together, in Kurt's bed together.

"My son is a good judge of character because he hated Eli from day one, he's always liked you"

"He's a pretty amazing kid, you're a lucky man Blaine"

"That I am"

XXXXX

"Dad!" Nate gasped with a bright smile as he spotted his father at the edge of the rink. He skated to the edge with ease, catching himself on the ledge to steady himself. "Hey Kurt!"

"Hey buddy, you're doing really well out there" Kurt smiled so excited that Nate acknowledged him with such a bright smile. All he wanted was for Nate to be happy with Kurt spending so much time with their little family. Intruding was never his plan.

"Thanks, Dad said that if I keep practising then I can play Ice Hockey when I'm a teenager" the ten year old beamed "I'll have wrist guards so no more accidents like the skateboard"

"And ankle guards and knee guards and every other possible guard" Blaine chuckled. He didn't want another incident like they had a few months ago. Blaine was thankful that he'd met Kurt at the hospital but he never wanted to see his son in pain like that again. Unsure if ice hockey was really the best sport for his son to play, Blaine knew waiting a few more years would hopefully ease his mind. Nate had been improving with every passing winter and skating like this with his cousin was the ten year old's favourite thing to do.

"Are you guys going to skate with us?" Nate asked after hearing Charlie call out for him.

Blaine shook his head "You go ahead, show us what you've been practicing" he smiled and watched as Nate skated back out onto the ice. Wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist, Blaine cuddled close as they watched the boys. Both were doing really well out on the ice definitely skating rings around Cooper until one point where they literally were skating rings around him. It wasn't long before Cooper joined his brother on the side of the rink watching their sons. He couldn't keep up quite like he used to.

"You two too chicken to get out there?" Cooper teased as he rested all his weight on the railing. His feet were in so much pain they felt like they were ready to fall off.

"Or smart" Blaine laughed "Struggling a little there Coop?"

"Shut up" the older Anderson snapped as he looked back at his brother and boyfriend. Looking at how they were standing cuddled up to each other and their infectious smiles, he knew something was up "Or are you two just too tired? Long night boys?" he smirked

Kurt stuttered as Cooper stared him down. He wasn't about to broadcast his sex life with Blaine in front of his brother. Continuing to stare his little brother's boyfriend down, Cooper was doing his best to keep himself from laughing at Kurt's discomfort.

"Yes" Blaine answered with a bright smile "We took advantage of a kid free night… All night"

"Blaine!" Kurt burst, digging his elbow into his boyfriend's ribs. The colour rose in his face from embarrassment as Cooper's expression stayed firm. It wasn't long until the older Anderson brother burst into a fit of laughter as Kurt's discomfort became more and more obvious.

"What?" Blaine chuckled "He does the same thing when I babysit Charlie"

"Oh my god"

"Keeps us sane" Cooper laughed "For a while though, we'd be looking after Nate while Mr Rockstar over here was too exhausted to function. I guess that rest time won't be happening anymore…"

Kurt groaned softly as he buried his face in Blaine's coat. He couldn't believe they were talking about this with Cooper of all people. Patting his boyfriend's back gently, Blaine couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok enough Coop" the younger Anderson chuckled. There was joking around then there was embarrassing his boyfriend to the point of breaking. Luckily enough Nate and Charlie were skating over to their fathers ready to call it a day.

"We're officially frozen" Charlie smiled as he nudged his cousin gently. The two boys didn't need brothers when they had each other.

Deciding it was time for hot chocolate, the boys changed out of their skates and into the warm embraces of their fathers and they made their way toward a local café. With Kurt by his side, Blaine could see a future for their little trio. He had never seen Nate so comfortable around someone new like Kurt, it was like he was just another member of their family. Even Cooper and Charlie treated Kurt like part of the family as they warmed up over hot chocolate and coffee. Blaine couldn't be happier as the group laughed and joked in the small café. He wanted nothing more than to have Kurt by his side for the rest of his life raising Nate together. It was going to be tough and they would face a lot of troubles along the way but the young rockstar was confident that their love would conquer all of that. As he watched Nate and Kurt interact, he knew that this was just the start of their life together as a family.

**Your thoughts? **


End file.
